


Cardinal

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Filthy, Masturbation, Moaning, Orgasm, Other, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, self confidence issues kinda, self-care am I right, small references to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: What on Earth am I supposed to say here? I'm just gonna be upfront. It's porn. There's no way to hide this.Dani is feeling some urges and finally gives in. Fuck, she's so cute.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cardinal

Dani paced once more across her small apartment, clasping her hands together nervously. She glanced around her main room and inhaled slowly through her nose. It was a simple relaxation method, that had been advised to her several times. It helped at a bare minimum. She had walked in another circle again and she exhaled deeply. Flustered. The idea entered her head again. But it had been present regardless; since the feeling had been growing deep inside her. A heated primal want.

_Everyone does this. Just go do it._

Light blush crept onto Dani's face as she thought about it. She eyed her door, even though it was locked. Additionally, it just felt….strange, feeling like this. After her massive loss 6 months ago, which she definitely was still dealing with. She nervously twirled her hair and reminded herself she was just human.

She had already washed her hands but was still hesitating. Making her way into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her, nervously brushing some of her hair back. Having to make herself a bit, she took and breath and pulled her sweatpants off, heading over onto her bed, kneeling in the middle of it. 

She hadn’t done this in a very long time. She paused, wondering if she was supposed to think about something. Christian? She frowned. That really didn’t excite her…it made her uncomfortable even. In the back of her mind, she knew that was a major sign things weren’t right in this relationship, but she pushed the thought away. She’d keep it generic, with unknown perfect dream guy. Or girl. She didn’t mind either. 

Granted; she probably didn’t need to think of anything. Everything beneath her waist felt hot and sensitive. After some slight hesitation, she lightly trailed a finger across the front of her panties and shuddered lightly. Her clit was noticeably swollen and she lightly stroked herself downwards. She sighed quietly, having forgotten how good it felt. 

Her folds twitched and she clearly wanted more. Dani glanced at her bedroom door once more, as if to make sure it was locked. Taking a breath she slid her panties down a bit, which gave her an even further feeling of arousal. 

Gathering up the courage, she reached down and rubbed her clit directly, through the fluff of her bush. She let out a soft moan as she let herself relax a bit.

There was still a noticeable heat deep inside her. After slight hesitation, she moved her hand back further, letting a finger trail over her wet slit. She shuddered as she repeated the motion, moaning as her want grew and her facing growing hot. She teased herself this way for a minute, before deciding to slide a finger inside herself. 

She lightly gasped, the sensation feeling utterly alien yet still satisfying. Being slow about it, she thrusted it upwards.

 _Uggh….gross..._ She thought to herself, feeling her hot wet insides. _Ew._ Despite that, a great feeling spread up her spine, making her desire intensify.  
Feeling a bit more relaxed, she kept at the same motion, occasionally going in a bit further. Her insides ached even more, prompting her to slide another finger in. 

“H-Hah..ahh...” she panted, feeling hot pleasure building up in her body. Grinding her hips down, she let out a soft moan, loving the sensation. She started to sweat slightly as she kept at it, growing slightly woozy.

 _I...I should lie down..._ Dani turned her head a bit, pondering as her body still kept the light rhythm. The angle she was at did feel great, but... 

Pulling her hand back she cringed at how wet her fingers were. Making sure to be careful, she pulled off her shirt to cool off a bit before lying down on her back. _I might as well enjoy this..._ she thought, lightly spreading her legs. She paused, feeling the warm blush on her face and the aching want inside her. Grabbing the blanket she covered most of herself, feeling much more comfortable. 

She used both her hands this time, sliding a few fingers inside, huffing as her digits filled her. 

"Aahhh..." she groaned as she slowly started pumping. Her breathing increased as part of one of her palms was rubbing against her clit as she thrusted. She let out another heated sigh, not stopping her rhythm. 

Another groan escaped her throat as raw pleasure slowly built up inside her chest. Dani blushed madly at hearing her own short quick gasps, but sped up her pace. Her head was starting to feel faint. A whimper escaped her as she thought about having someone kiss her neck, or, holding her closely while fingering her cunt for her. Someone who loved her completely. _Oh my fuck._ The idea made the warmth inside her intensify, and despite how vanilla it was, to her it was an immensely dirty thought. _I want that someday._

Her chest was so heavy and her limbs grew tense. She was close to her breaking point. Closer. Closer still. She let out a gasp of surprise as her entire body suddenly tightened up. 

"F-Fuck!!!" she yelled, her back arching as her orgasm finally hit her at full force, going up through her like electricity. Her inner walls contracted rapidly making her writhe as she felt it on her fingers. It lasted for quite a bit, multiple shockwaves going throughout her body, making her shake each time. She muffled a cry of pleasure as everything inside her relaxed. Fully relaxed. This was the most bliss she'd felt in almost a year. She withdrew her hands from the hot wet mess between her legs, trying to catch her breath. Her head was spinning as she slowly came back down to Earth. 

"...Ahhh....mmm..." she sighed, laying her head flat against her pillow. With some of her hair over her face she carefully used the back of her hand to brush it aside. 

The drowsiness overtook her, and she slowly rolled over onto her side. 

Sleep was calling her name. Her eyes felt heavy.

Sighing in relief, she instantly drifted off.


End file.
